


Planning a road trip

by missdelchiaro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Road Trips, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdelchiaro/pseuds/missdelchiaro
Summary: The CBH and New Rome gangs need to live a little every once in a while. Would this be the break they so yearned for? They sure wished so. After all, they really deserved it. War isn't an easy business.(written March 2017, published January 2018)really short one-shot fic





	Planning a road trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I've had saved for about 10 months now, and wanted to get rid of it :') No but really, hope you enjoy this really quick story. I promise that my writing is better now... I just don't post it.  
> ONE SHOT!  
>  
> 
> xx, boo  
> (dedicated to my lovely 'wife', if she even sees this)

Would this be the break they so yearned for? They sure wished so. After all, they really deserved it. War isn't an easy business.

After Leo got the grand idea to get a fun vacation, the general answer of all demigods in the strawberry fields was a series of groans and protests. They were currently harvesting strawberries on a very sunny day, which although not necessary due to the camp director's special powers, was considered a fair punishment for a prank the Stolls pulled. The rest of them just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time (surprise, surprise).

"No way I'm getting in a car with this bunch of baboons." stated Nico, to the humor of his boyfriend, Will, who nudged the son of Hades on the arm.

Pulling a puppy dog face that looked terribly offended, Will answered, "Do you think I'm a baboon, too?"

"The biggest baboon of the bunch!" was heard from somewhere in the group, but not being able to locate the speaker Nico decided to send a death glare to all present - except his wonderful sunshine boy, of course. They trembled at the boy's silent threat, but everyone knew all insults were just funny stuff.

"I think a road trip would be amazing! Getting away with our best friends for a while is just what we need." stated Percy, who brightened up a lot at the idea of a vacation, as everyone turned to him. The Stolls just nodded at the son of Hephaestus, signalling their approval.

"See guys, Perce here gets it." Leo highfived Percy absentmindedly, staring at Jason for some extra back up. The blond quietly shook his head, looking at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye and expecting Leo to get the message.

As if called upon, Piper shared her opinion, "I agree, we could get to know each other better. I say we go on an adventure." Jason seemed to get all the reassurance he needed, as he gave Leo a thumbs up.

"No adventures!" interfered Annabeth, sharing a panicked look with her boyfriend, as the couple’s eyes stormed incredibly.

"Jeez guys, chill out." Grover added, "But yeah, it's true. No more quests and prophecies for these guys, thank you." The group of friends laughed, remembering all the experiences they had shared, trying to focus on the happy ones.

"How about we IM Camp Jupiter and invite Frank and Hazel, and Reyna?" proposed Jason, with a happy smile plastered on his face. Those were getting more regular the more time he spent at Camp Half-Blood. Percy, however, perceived a grunt coming from Piper at the mention of Reyna, but oblivious as ever he disregarded it as his imagination, since nobody else seemed to notice the Aphrodite girl's reaction.

"We're on it." the Stolls said in unison, taking a bucket of water they had used for the fields and passing it to Percy. The gang had already stopped working, not really noticing it, just being too absorbed in the conversation. As Percy created enough mist to manage a small rainbow, Annabeth tossed a drachma in it and said the commands necessary.

The Iris Message showed Frank dressed in his praetor robes walking the streets of New Rome, holding hands with his much shorter girlfriend, Hazel. They were a little surprised at the IM since it's not their usual form of communication, but nonetheless seemed absolutely joyful at the emergence of their friends.

"Hey Perce, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Will, Grover, Stolls. What's the deal?" greeted the Asian-Canadian boy as his eyes drifted across each person, who quite honestly looked a little out of breath from all the naming.

"We're going on a road trip!" Exclaimed the CHB gang, with enough enthusiasm to make the other couple flinch. Percy noticed Frank's spirits lift at the idea of a vacation with friends, since he knew how hard a Roman forum can be, even if they are debating the smallest of problems.

"You should go get Reyna," there was Piper's groan again, spotted Percy, "so we can speak to you all together." stated Nico. Hazel set out to find her, and returned with the daughter of Bellona a quick minute later. Meanwhile, Frank seemed in deep thought, probably about how New Rome would run in the absence of both preators.

"Hazel filled me in. So, road trip, huh? What's our destination?" questioned Reyna.

"We haven't really… thought about that yet." informed Grover, a little ashamed at their lack of planning skills.

"Speak for yourself,” retorted Annabeth. "I've already planned a set of options to choose from, minding route and interests." This didn't surprise any of the present, as they were already used to the daughter of Athena's plans and ideas. "First off: Disney World. Friendly and happy environment to help lift off some stress. Second: Daytona Beach. Parties, booze, going wild for once. Third: Rainier National Park in Washington. Flower plains, zip lines, spas, wild animals, mountain climbing, waterfalls, horseback riding, picnics. There's something for everyone. Of course, you can all also make suggestions."

Everyone began to decide where they would go. They argued back and forth, yelling and debating on what would be the best experience… yet they all knew that if they were all together, it would be amazing.


End file.
